1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical energy supply system, and more particularly to an electrical energy supply system comprising a smart energy management system (SEMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Common energy-management units calculate power consumption of loads and power rates of loads. These energy-management units do not actively manage the power of the loads. Thus, when an important load cannot receive enough power, the important load may not operate normally. The load may turn off, causing data in the load to be lost.